


Slow Burn

by micina



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, bi!cullen is so important to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kisses are firm, knowing, trained, and Cullen is nothing but a bundle of nerves and confusion as he watches, heart hammering behind his chest. He swears his armor must be vibrating as it catches each heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

The first time touch happens, Cullen thinks it's an accident. He and Dorian are sharing a horse, he behind and his companion in front, and though everyone else is going at a calm pace they are speeding and Dorian laughs at how afraid the blonde knight is getting. He clutches the sides of the driver, holds for dear life, and as they slow down a good thousand paces in front of their group, Dorian's hips tilt and it's divine.

It's an accident, surely--and as he makes it a point to put resituate Cullen's hands on said tilted hips, it's for his safety, of course it is, nothing more to it--but when he twists his neck to give a wide grin with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, he swears he feels him grind his hips forward very slowly as he starts the horse in a slow trot back to their troupe. He tells him not to worry, he's got him, he wouldn't risk the embarrassment of letting him fall, and Cullen trusts him with that.

He likes that he trusts him. He was once so adamant against Mages, and now he dares to call one a friend. Now he has one squirming pleasantly in his lap, away from prying eyes. He tries not to think too hard about it.

\---

Later, he wonders if it's because he expects it. His mind is still a little hot about their last encounter but he doesn't linger, yet when he sees Dorian in the library on his way to Leliana he gives him a sidelong glance, nothing more. Once (and only once), he gazed his way down and back up. Cullen had just gotten done training, though, and blamed the look on his disheveled appearance. But these glances have him overthinking things. That's got to be the answer.

Because as it stands, there's nothing to be flustered about when someone hands you a book, but it's in the way Dorian leans his shoulders back and positions himself so casually, gives him a downward gaze that almost begs (but for what?), and he swears their hands touching as the book is passed is anything but an accident by the way that Dorian pays it no mind. Is it because he's expecting the flirtatious demeaner that he's projecting it onto the man? Or is it something that's truly happening?

But Cullen is all pink in the cheeks and a hushed "thank you" before he has to scurry on his way. Truly a courageous warrior.

\---

It's no accident the fifth time Cullen suspects intimacy. He doesn't know how to handle the outright seductive approach as he's crowded into the corner of his own office and his hands are held and looked at so tenderly (previously scratched and burned from a run in with some demons, thanks to their faithful Inquisitor). Dorian meets Cullen's gaze and he's frozen, stuck like a damn lovesick youth, and he brings the man's hands to his mouth and presses his lips to the outermost knuckle, lingers before moving on to the next, and his gaze breaks as he kisses the third and presses his thumb into the palm of his hand.

The kisses are firm, knowing, trained, and Cullen is nothing but a bundle of nerves and confusion as he watches, heart hammering behind his chest. He swears his armor must be vibrating as it catches each heartbeat.

When Dorian finishes, he lowers his hands and smooths them up the arms of the man against the wall, stops at his stubbled jawline and pets his thumb across it, and says in an all to teasing tone "be more careful next time, Ser Cullen, or else there might not be any hands to wound" before flashing his usual cocky grin and turning to leave.

Cullen spends most of that night staring at his hands, and contemplates bandaging them. Maybe that would aid in avoiding more close encounters.

\---

Cullen has never been one to make the first move with men, not that he's ever had a man to make a move on. But with women, he's usually quite smooth and can be a bit of a tease. Every move so far has been Dorian, and the weak knees he gives is driving Cullen insane.

So it's him, it's that blonde knight, who walks through the library when most everyone else is asleep, finds Dorian sitting by the window and reading in dim candlelight. They meet gazes but no words are exchanged. They both know why he's here. He closes in and Dorian keeps his book propped up on his knee but doesn't break eye contact. It's unnerving. Cullen almost backs down. Dorian must sense it, because he stands up and lowers his shoulders as if to make himself appear smaller and less intimidating (he doesn't).

But soon, Cullen's got his hands clumsily pressing into the dip of his waist and he's pushing him back (or is he being pulled?) against the wall, and that's where he stops. His mouth feels dry, but Dorian is patient, eyes bright and an amused grin on his face. It's clear he wants something, to kiss him, to tease him, but Cullen is flustered all over again and can't get any further.

Dorian doesn't pressure him. He waits. And they stand, hips together and legs slotted between one another, hands securing a place on hips and shoulders, and while Cullen's gaze uneasily falls on everywhere except Dorian's eyes, he notices in his peripheral vision that he is being watched intently.

It unnerves him, and he moves away, chest pounding and blood rushing. He can't do this. He trusts him, but he can't do this. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and brushes his fingers over Dorian's lips, but backs away and turns on his heel, unable to speak again.

Dorian still doesn't pressure him. He lets him go, albeit sadly. Cullen is thankful. He doesn't look back as he strides down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fairly busy irl with art commissions and the like, so updates to this may be... sporadic. but i promise it will continue as inspiration hits!


End file.
